Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku
by Atherii
Summary: Nowy Rok to zawsze dobry czas, aby zakończyć coś starego, a rozpocząć coś nowego. Nawet, jeżeli jest to związek.
1. Chapter 1

Wszystkiego najlepszego w Nowym Roku. Postanowiłam znowu was pokatować, a co! Ficzek świeżo wyszedł spod mojej rączki, więc pewnie zawiera trochę błędów, ale bardzo mi zależy żeby go jeszcze dzisiaj wam przedstawić; w tym wypadku pewnie później poprawię błędy... może. Umm... jeżeli dobrze pójdzie, to całkiem niedługo (być może miesiąc) powinnam wystartować z nowym opowiadaniem. Albo dwoma. Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki.

Kończę już pier... ględzić (Noworoczne postanowienie, nie przeklinać. Hahahaha! XD ), i pozwalam wam przeczytać tą marną namiastkę czegoś, co zwie się "pracą autora nie wydającego swoich dzieł".

Levi siedział cicho na przystanku, bezmyślnie patrząc na fajerwerki, iluminujące i wygasające na czarnym, nocnym niebie. Wydmuchał ciepłe powietrze na swoje odziane w rękawiczki dłonie i zaczął nimi pocierać, próbując rozgrzać zmarznięte palce. Temperatura powietrza obecnie pewnie była na minusie, sądząc po zamarzniętych kałużach i szronie na szklanych ścianach budki, w której siedział. Zaczynał się kolejny rok, a on siedział tu, o rok starszy, bez żadnych wspaniałych planów, aspiracji czy postanowień na najbliższe 364 dni.

\- Hej, masz ogień? - usłyszał nad sobą ciepły głos, należący prawdopodobnie do młodego mężczyzny. Przeniósł wzrok z nieba na stojącą obok osobę- około dwudziestoletniego, uśmiechniętego chłopaka, raczej opalonego, patrzącego na niego parą najbardziej niezwykłych, zielonych oczu, jaką Levi kiedykolwiek widział. Sięgnął do kieszeni po zapalniczkę i rzucił ją w stronę szczerzącego się osobnika. Zielonooki złapał ją zręcznie, wyłowił z kieszeni cienki, papierowy rulonik i usiadł na ławce obok Levi'ego, oddając mu zapalniczkę, kiedy tylko zapalił ogień na końcu papierosa.

\- Palenie nie jest dobre dla dzieci - skomentował, chowając swoją własność.

\- Będę miał to na uwadze i dodam do listy postanowień noworocznych - odpowiedział zielonooki, wlepiając wzrok w rozświetlone sztucznymi ogniami niebo. Spod czapki wyślizgnęło mu się kilka kosmyków brązowych włosów, opadając swobodnie na czoło. - Zgaduję, że rzuciła cię dziewczyna?

\- Co ty jesteś, tani wróżbita, naciągający przypadkowych ludzi na ulicy? - odgryzł się.

\- Nie, nie jestem - wyjaśnił szatyn, wzruszając lekko ramionami. - Po prostu odmrażasz sobie swoje cztery litery na przystanku, zupełnie sam, patrząc na niebo bez emocji… - przedstawił swoje argumenty. - Zgadłem?

Skinął głową.

\- Oznajmiła, że chce rozpocząć nowy rok bez bagażu z poprzedniego - opowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie, żebym się po tym załamywał, po prostu nie miałem nic do roboty, więc siedzę sobie tu.

\- Czyli… jesteś teraz wolny, zupełnie sam w Nowy Rok… - podsumował zielonooki, na co tamten ponownie odpowiedział skinięciem głowy. - To może umówisz się ze mną?

\- A teraz zaczepiasz nieznajomych na ulicy, próbując ich wyciągnąć na randki. Co jest z tobą nie tak, dzieciaku? - zaśmiał się.

\- Wszyscy byli kiedyś nieznajomymi, po prostu z niektórymi spędziłeś więcej czasu, to wszystko - wyjaśnił młody mężczyzna. - Jak masz na imię?

\- Levi - odpowiedział.

Levi spojrzał w jego niesamowite, zielone oczy, zastanawiając się , skąd wziął się taki szalony młodzieniec. Jego pociąg myśli został gwałtownie zatrzymany, kiedy poczuł parę ciepłych, miękkich ust na swoich wargach. Pocałunek nie trwał jednak zbyt długo, ponieważ po kilku sekundach, szatyn odsunął się, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

\- Daj mi swoją rękę - poprosił Levi'ego. Ten niechętnie podał mu poproszoną kończynę. Szatyn zdjął delikatnie rękawiczkę z bladej dłoni i wyciągnął z kieszeni długopis. Poczuł delikatne skrobanie pisaka o skórę.

\- To mój numer - oznajmił chłopak. - Zadzwoń, jeżeli będziesz potrzebował ramienia do wypłakania się. Chyba, że nadal masz ochotę się umówić? - zaśmiał się, wstając. - Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Levi - powiedział i zaczął iść w swoją stronę.

\- Jak masz na imię? - zapytał, próbując zatrzymać szatyna jeszcze chociaż na chwilę.

\- Eren - odpowiedział tamten, posyłając szeroki uśmiech, eksponując cały rząd równych, białych zębów. Kilka sekund później odwrócił się i odszedł w swoją stronę.

Levi siedział na przystanku jeszcze chwilę, patrząc na fajerwerki, rozbłyskując e na niebie. Ten rok zapowiadał się dość ciekawie, pomyślał.


	2. Chapter 2

Ostatnie coś w tym roku. Więcej nie będzie.

Miałam plany wrzucić w 2015 jeszcze kilka opowiadań, lecz nie miałam czasu i pomysłów do pisania, więc wszystko szlag trafił. Może przyszły rok będzie bardziej owocny?

Mniejsza o to. Za mniej niż cztery godziny koniec '15, co oznacza...

Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

* * *

Levi siedział na przystanku, machając nogami. Było dość zimno – szron zaczął osadzać się na wiacie przystanku oraz na pobliskim trawniku. Spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało jeszcze tylko pięć minut starego roku.

Tak więc Levi czekał, świadom tego, że znowu nie ma żadnych postanowień, a i znowu posunie się w latach. Westchnął ciężko i zaczął pocierać ręce. Było trochę cieplej niż rok temu, ale wciąż mróz szczypał go w nieosłonięte części ciała.

\- Hej, masz ogień? – usłyszał nad sobą ciepły głos. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył młodego chłopaka - szatyna, który patrzył na niego intensywnie zielonymi oczami. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się szeroko i usiadł na ławce tuż obok Levi'a. Brunet niechętnie sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej pożądany przedmiot, który następnie podał chłopakowi, siedzącemu tuż obok. Szatyn uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął spod kurtki paczkę zimnych ogni. Wytrzepał ze środka jeden patyczek, który następnie odpalił. Obaj zapatrzyli się na jasne, skrzące światło.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – odezwał się zielonooki. Levi mruknął na znak zgody. – Rzuciła cię dziewczyna?

Levi parsknął śmiechem, podczas gdy szatyn pokazał swoje białe ząbki w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Nie, nie rzuciła.- odpowiedział Levi, hamując śmiech. – Po prostu czekam tu na kogoś.

-Oh? Na kogo? – zainteresował się chłopak z patyczkiem zimnego ognia w ręku.

\- Nie wiem, czy go znasz. To straszny dzieciak. Wiecznie marudzi, jest irytujący, wszędzie brudzi… Po prostu skaranie boskie… - westchnął teatralnie Levi.

\- Jej… musi ci być ciężko. Kim w ogóle jest dla ciebie ta osoba?

\- To mój chłopak. Spotykamy się od roku. Co prawda, straszne z nim mam udręki, ale jak zechce, to potrafi być użyteczny. Mimo, że nie mówię mu tego często, to go kocham.

Szatyn spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Już czas – oznajmił, wstając z ławki. Brunet podążył za jego przykładem. Stanęli przodem do siebie.

Nagle, ciszę przerwał świst, później wybuch, a na koniec kaskada zielonego światła zalała niebo. Później kolejny fajerwerk został wystrzelony. I następny… Całe nocne niebo zalało się setką kolorów i odcieni, które rozbłyskały na chwilę, a następnie gasły, niczym płomienie zdmuchniętej świecy.

Każdy najmniejszy rozbłysk odbijał się w zielonych oczach, które z czułością obserwował brunet.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Levi - wyszeptał szatyn, powoli zbliżając się do drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Eren – powiedział równie cicho i pokonał odległość dzielącą ich usta.

Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie, lecz wciąż nawzajem wtuleni, oglądali pokaz fajerwerków, rozgrywający się na niebie.a


End file.
